The Insurrection: Saiyan Socialism & Freedom Through Anarchy
by FerrumIntellectusFF
Summary: This FanFic is a one-shot centered around two Saiyans. The first one is Bardock, Goku's Father whom advocates Socialism and Anarchy within Planet Vegeta. The second Saiyan is one of entirely my design named Pipuru. Pipuru believes hierarchy is natural and that the inequalities within Planet Vegeta are what keep it thriving. Whose argument wins out? You decide!


**The Insurrection: Saiyan Socialism & Freedom Through Anarchy**

_Author's Note: Well, this is my first Philosophical FanFic! This FanFic is a one-shot centered around two Saiyans. The first one is Bardock, Goku's Father whom advocates Socialism and Anarchy within Planet Vegeta. The second Saiyan is one of entirely my design named Pipuru. Pipuru believes hierarchy is natural and that the inequalities within Planet Vegeta are what keep it thriving. Bardock's argument of estrangement actually comes from Karl Marx's work Estranged Labor which can be found here: . Please, tell me who you think won the argument between Pipuru and Bardock and why. Also, if there are any philosophical themes you want me to cover in future fanfics as well as the medium with which you want me to do it let me know!_

Bardock had organized all of his Saiyan brethren together on the outskirts of Planet Vegeta within an old war facility that saw its end when Frieza had established his totalitarian regime. He scanned the crowd with a thoughtful expression, knowing full well that what he was going to put in motion today would forever change the course of history as it pertained to the Saiyan race. After a moment he cleared his throat and began to address his people.

"Comrades, I have gathered you all here today for one purpose. That purpose is the very liberation of our people through the violent overthrow of Lord Frieza as well as the exile of the King and Prince Vegeta!"

The crowd gasped in shock. Sure, they all _thought _about killing Frieza and reclaiming Planet Vegeta as their own but for a Saiyan, a low class warrior such as Bardock at that, to actually come out and proclaim that Frieza needs to be put to death? What's more, to say that the royal blood of their race that is King and Prince Vegeta should be exiled as well? Had Bardock gone mad? Well, one Saiyan thought so and he did not mind speaking up. The Saiyan looked up at Bardock with a disgusted smirk upon his face. He spat on the ground beside him, his gaze never averting Bardock's before speaking.

"Bardock you low class scum!" He started. "I can understand your frustrations towards Lord Frieza but how dare you speak of the Royals this way? Bite your tongue and may the blood that comes down your throat be ferocious enough to choke back the garbage of which you speak!"

The Saiyan's blood was coming at a boil and he soon began emitting a ball of energy from his hand to direct at Bardock. Fasha, one of Bardock's squad members stopped the Saiyan by grabbing his wrist and offering a solemn nod against it. The Saiyan soon relented but still cursed Bardock under his breath. Fasha then met Bardock's eyes. His expression conveyed gratitude while hers seemed to offer a stern warning of sorts. He offered a slight smile and continued.

"I understand how you all feel regarding King Vegeta and his son the Prince. In your eyes they are the embodiment of our race and the pinnacle to which all our efforts are cultivated towards in aspiration of achieving those same feats of power. However, I gaze upon the Royals of our race as the very antithesis of what we stand for. For instead of yielding to his pride and the love of battle and strength bequeathed upon him by his ancestors, King Vegeta kneeled before a foreign enemy and allowed Frieza's influence to permeate throughout our planet! As a consequence our culture, our heritage, our livelihoods as warriors is no longer something belonging exclusively to us! It is something that is allowed to come up for air every now and again when Frieza lifts up the heel of his boot!"

The anger shone in Bardock's eyes with great exuberance as he spoke. The Saiyans before him remained quiet. After a few moments a young Saiyan male stepped forward. His armor was of the red and white color, assigned to those of high military ranking! He had green eyes whose vibrancy was matched solely by the wisdom that lied behind them. The young Saiyan looked to the left of the crowd and then to the right of them, his expression posing an inquiry to them. After a time they all nodded in agreement with the young Saiyan. From that moment on the dialogue that would ensue would be exclusively between Bardock from his pulpit of revolution, and the Young Saiyan whose name would be known in history as Pipuru or _The People_.

"Bardock I have stepped forward as due to the encouragement of our people that you have assembled here today to be their voice so as to respond to your claims against Frieza and the Royals of Planet Vegeta! You may call me Pipuru!"

"Well then Pipuru now that we have that organized allow me to begin the discussion explaining exactly why Frieza needs to be overthrown."

"The floor is yours Bardock." Pipuru stated.

"Frieza has committed acts of exploitation when he uses the great fighting spirit of our race in the name of his universal conquest! Because of his exploitation, he gets fertile land with which to spread his authoritarian grip while we, the very laborers whom satiate his imperialistic hunger are left with a sense of estrangement! We stand outside our very creation upon the battlefield knowing that it is not truly _our _creation but Frieza's! For it is Frieza's ends and his ends his alone that our means as warriors meet! We were once a race who fought so as to discover our capabilities, our knowledge, our potential, and our limitations! Now, whenever we fight it is mechanical and foreign. There is no thrill that accompanies war for we know as soon as the dust settles the first sight we see will be Frieza reaping the spoils! We are the means from which the production of his empire achieves possibility! We must reclaim ownership of ourselves, our products of battle, and our very homeland if we are to begin anew and revitalize our race!"

Bardock's words sent the crowd into fervor of excitement and bloodlust. If they had had it their way they would have all flown over to Frieza at that moment and perpetrated his very beheading! Pipuru however kept his feet firmly planted in the soil. He rose up a hand to quell the crowd and a hush overcame them. He then spoke.

"Bardock I wholeheartedly agree with you that Lord Frieza needs to be overthrown but poetic verbiage such as yours proves quite insufficient in the face of such a task. Furthermore, you have yet to address why King Vegeta and his heir and son the Prince share any culpability in the charges you impose."

A murmur of agreement overcame the crowd upon hearing Pipuru's words. Sure, it was easy to spew venomous rhetoric against Frieza because everyone hated him. But to levy such heavy and hateful charges against the King and his son themselves? Surely Bardock has lost his sense! Bardock however, just chuckled and looked at Pipuru with a smug grin. It was as if Bardock was accusing Pipuru of the highest form of ignorance.

"King Vegeta set the wheels of Frieza's dictatorship upon this land in motion when he instituted classes into our civilization. These classes, the peasants, the warriors, and the Royals would all soon fall prey to the antagonisms that are a byproduct of such a system. Soon the warriors would be oppressing the peasants, with the peasants violently trying to ascend to and ultimately overthrow the warrior class, all the while the royal class revels in the dominion they possess over both preceding classes. If anything, the emergence of Frieza actually served to simplify this state of class antagonisms. Now the only classes that exist are the Saiyans and Frieza with his army. If only Frieza is overthrown and King Vegeta is restored to full political power then it means a return to the status quo which shall be sustained upon the succession of the King by his son Prince Vegeta. Only through the very eradication of our monarchy and the ills it has incurred upon our planet, can hope and possibility once again become a reality for our people."

"What you speak of is both the height of blindness and repugnance Bardock!" Pipuru retorted. "Firstly, you would justify the very murder of a young boy solely for the sake of a Utopia that resides on the very edge of fiction?! He takes great pride in his race and in his people. He will come to rule us in due time as is his birth right for this monarchy is a form of governance that was not thrust upon us but mutually agreed upon by our ancestors! Moreover, when his time to rule comes upon us, I know his actions will have a greater magnitude of benevolence than your words have shown. For while killing him was the first vile solution your tongue uttered, the extermination of any of us, his people, would be the last edict he would ever proclaim upon the throne!"

Pipuru's face grew hot with rage and contempt towards Bardock as he spoke. He repressed the fury within him and collected himself. He would not let the insolence of an oafish man such as Bardock lead to Pipuru staining his hands with Bardock's blood. He cleared his throat and resumed his argument.

"Bardock you speak of this class system as if it is a poison coursing through the very veins of our planet. You speak of it as if it is a conception of slavery and control constructed by mischievous minds whose powers of reason far exceed yours or mine. The truth is Bardock that hierarchy is a natural consequence that arises within any species that thrives in the universe. For it is hierarchy that preserves and strengthens the species for when we know who excels in what facet of being, we can then commit to specialization. Thus, the intellectually inclined hold political office, while the strongest and most barbaric amongst our Saiyan race are put in militant positions. This leaves the weakest of our race to be used as servants to the warrior and royal class. A system of equity amongst every Saiyan is quite alluring the way you speak of it Bardock, but the implementation of it would be the very genocide of our people. These very reasons are precisely the same reasons why we serve Frieza with the diligence that we do. It is not to willfully suffer degradation, but to willfully commit preservation. We sell planets and serve contractors because that is the best form of governance we know."

"Why sell these planets and serve others when equity is possible and its vehicle lies in our very possession of strength?!" Bardock countered. "That is what we innately are under the guise of rulers and class systems. We are a nation of warriors whose strength only becomes fettered with the introduction of these institutions! We could achieve the equity I speak of through might Pipuru! By going into our Great Ape forms and crushing Frieza and the Royals and reclaiming Planet Vegeta for ourselves! Then perpetrating this same course of action upon every neighboring planet and when it was left completely desolate, we would not sell it to the highest bidder but instead inherit it for ourselves so as to expand the strength and population of our race! This would ultimately lend longevity to our culture, our heritage, our identity, and our very sovereignty over the universe as the greatest warrior race! Once we have achieved this state and attained enough land for generations of Saiyans to come, we forge a new social contract! It would be a government that exalts the autonomy of the Saiyan while simultaneously creating community. This community would rise from the ashes of the class system as too would their one societal axiom: _From each according to his abilities, to each according to his needs._ In the end Pipuru, my preachings of equity and prosperity are not the stuff of Utopia, the machinations required for them to be reality lies within us. We need a shift in the paradigm from within which we act. The ways of the hierarchy and servitude have only served as a regression of the Saiyan race. That is why we need to kill Prince Vegeta as well Pipuru. It is not a slaughtering of the flesh; it is a slaughtering of the stitches that keep it bound. The ideology that has been ingrained within Vegeta should he be permitted to flourish, will take siege of this land for another thousand years provided Frieza hasn't reduced us to rubble and bones by then."

Pipuru actually laughed upon Bardock concluding his arguments. Bardock clenched his fists and his teeth in rage at Pipuru's mockery. It took a while for Pipuru to compose himself but when he did he shot Bardock a stern look.

"Bardock you're a fountain of optimism for our race that much is certain. However, that one axiom which you espoused on behalf of our new world contains within it the very detriment to our race. You said: "_From each according to his abilities, to each according to his needs."_ That's just the rub Bardock, our needs are inextricably tied to our abilities. Nay, it is better to say, our ultimate need is inextricably tied to our abilities. This need is the acquisition and exercise of power. Saiyans have a natural affinity to power and feel the greatest intoxication in imposing that power upon a weaker entity. The idea that an elite Saiyan would give up a portion of the product of their power to a lesser Saiyan is absurd, for it would mean that the elite Saiyan was left with less power while the low class Saiyan got more thus achieving a state of equity. The problem with this state of equity is that it creates an ill-reconciliation between the innate drives of the Saiyan, with this society you've created. So in the end, the scope of your problems goes well beyond the economical and into the biological and psychological. For even if the Saiyan were entitled to unequivocal ownership of their product so long as it was entirely of their own making, it still leaves the barrier of the Saiyan's egoism unaddressed. For what Saiyan in the right state of being is going to sit back and watch anyone, even a member among his own brethren, consolidate any form of power that could prove greater than his? This problem becomes exponentially worse when you have made it so there are no more enemies for our people to conquer. Just because the war ends doesn't mean the thirst the Saiyan acquires for battle is quenched. Soon the perspective becomes inverted and under your government the Saiyans look to each other as the newest conquest ultimately leading to our very extinction!"

Before Bardock had a chance to rebuke Pipuru's claims a Saiyan foot soldier had appeared to relay the news that Lord Frieza had assassinated King Vegeta upon the King gaining wind that Frieza planned to blow up Planet Vegeta. The crowd quickly dispersed in a wild frenzy of panic, anger, and fear all the while Pipuru and Bardock exchanged grave looks sharing quietly the knowledge that their race as they knew it would be forever changed.


End file.
